07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Fea Kreuz Raggs
Fea Kruez is a minor character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. Although appearing in the series only in flashbacks and dreams, the manga shows he played a major part during the Raggs war, most notably his hiding of Pandora's box. Although there are many differences between him and Frau, Teito is still reminded of Kruez a lot when Frau is being serious. Kreuz was revealed to be the Ghost Vertrag, the Ghost who manipulates souls. He was killed during the Raggs War and his soul devoured by Verloren - which gave Ayanami his powers. Etymology The surname 'Kruez' is a common spelling varialtion of the German surname 'Kreutz'. 'Kreutz' is a name for someone who has live near a cross- derived from the word 'kriuz' which translated to 'cross'. In J. R. R. Tolkien's (author of Lord of the Rings) legendarium, fëa is the word for "soul" or "spirit". Appearance Physical appearance Kreuz is quite a tall man, though being a few inches smaller than his brother, with a slim build. He resembles Frau in facial shape, with a long face and nose and narrowed eyes. He looks quite different from his brother, Krom, in that Kreuz has much darker skin and white hair. His eyes are a pale grey in colour (blue in the manga) and it is hard to see his pupils. His hair is straight and he has a fringe that's parted to the left. Clothing Kreuz wears a light grey cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Personality Though seen little, he has been shown to be very kind and caring to those around him and was usually smiling. Kreuz was also shown to be quite couragous, defying the orders of the Pope and going against him when Teito was in danger, and appearing unfazed when his guards were eliminated by Hyuuga. He is also selfless, protecting his nephew at the cost of his own life. Relationships Relatives Teito Klein Kreuz is Teito's uncle by blood and was shown to care about Teito very much, often being shown hugging and kissing him. Kreuz was so devoted to Teito that he was willing to eat the mushroom Teito brought him as food, despite it being poisonous. He was also concerned about Teito's safety, sometimes resorting to violence, elbowing a guard that was throwing Teito in the air. Kreuz tried his best to protect Teito from harm, defying the Pope to save his life and vowing to protect him at the cost of his own life. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Kreuz and his brother seemed to be quite close. Weldeschtein trusted his brother to ensure Teito's safety when he (Kreuz) and Teito had to flee the palace during the Raggs War. Weldeschtein and Kreuz have also been seen together on more than one occasion in flashbacks and memories of Teito's past, while taking care of Teito. Abilities and Attributes Kreuz was the Ghost Vertrag, and as a result of this, possessed Vertrag's Ghost ability of manipulating souls. Kreuz was also shown to have the ability to seal memories. Vertrag can enter and take control from someone, that ability being the same as when Ayanami took control of Mikage's body. History Childhood Kreuz was born into the Royal Raggs Family of District 1. He was the eldest child of the Nameless Emperor and Empress, and his younger bother was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Adulthood Despite being the eldest child, and thus the one to inherit the throne of Raggs, Fea was not King. This suggests that Fea relinquished the title to his younger brother so he (Kreuz) could instead pursue a job in the clergy of the Barsburg Church. He never married or had children, but instead devoted his free time to his nephew, Teito. At some point, Kreuz took Teito into the church where he raised him. When Teito was a child, he taught him many things, including the majority of the church's writings. Pre-Raggs War Before the Raggs war, Kreuz thwarted the Pope's attempt to revive Verloren by using Teito, but was unable to stop him merging Teito's soul and Pandora's box. The Raggs War When war was declared Kreuz agreed to escape to one of the God Houses with Teito where the Pope would not find him. Fea Kruez was excommunicated from the Church shortly after Teito left, for escaping with Pandora's Box. Kreuz was chased down by Hyuuga. In a small chapel, Kruez healed Teito, telling him to never let go the baton of life. When the 6 other Ghosts came to take Teito away, Kruez protected Teito, saying that if they want to take him away, they'd have to go through him first. In reality, the 6 Ghosts were testing Kruez because they knew Teito was innocent and the Pope was guilty. Kruez informed them of his plan to collect the 7 cursed tickets to go to the Land of Seele, in order to finally eliminate Verloren. He was the one who sealed Teito's memories in order to protect the Eye of Mikhail and hide the location of where he hid the Pandora's Box. Because of his seal, anyone who tries to look at Teito's memories will be badly harmed - as shown when Ayanami tried to read Teito's memories and was injured. Appearances Anime Manga Synopsis Kreuz appears only in Teito's flashbacks and dreams. Quotes *'You seem quite troubled, Queen.' ''(to Vanessa Antwort, when he suspected that she might be hiding something, after she handed Teito over to the Pope). *'Mikhail-sama, please don't make Teito say such things.' (to Mikhail, after Mikhail uses bad language while possessing Teito through the Eye of Mikhail). *'Teito, you are this kingdom's last hope. No matter what, you have to stay alive. I love you, Teito.' ''(to Teito, towards the end of the Raggs War). Trivia *Kreuz talks in his sleep.Kapitel 9 page 10, Teito remembers Kreuz sleeptalking. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased